I Write Sins Not Tragedies: SasuSaku Style
by shadow warrior167
Summary: I don't own anything except the plot and If you heard this song, then you should know what it's about if you don't.. well read and find out! Major SasuSaku, slight SasuKarin (still don't like her), Minor NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno


**Write Sins Not Tragedies:A SasuSaku Story  
**

**Hello Everyone! It's me! I'm kinda new to this but... I've been thinking about this idea of mine since... FOREVER! If you ever listened to the song by Panic! At the Disco! (btw who are totally awesome!) you should like it but tweaked a little of it. ( If you listened to the song or seen the video you should know how it goes.) Well now that that's out of the way, first thing is... I DO NOT OWN THE SONG,NARUTO, THE CHARACTERS, OR SASUSAKU! IF I DID THEY WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY MARRIED AND HAVING PINK HAIRED BABIES!*Ahem* also Sasuke wouldn't be a traitor and this is my first song fic so let me know how it is so now, enjoy and review! :D**

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**_

_***~*~*SasuSaku Style*~*~***_

Sakura Haruno is in her house in her usual mission outfit when all of a sudden there is a knock on her door. When she opens the door she sees Naruto and rest of the gang, even some chunins and jounins as well.

"Hey Naruto, what's up and why is everyone at my house?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "What? You didn't hear?! We need to hurry and stop Sasuke-teme from making the biggest mistake of his life!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about and what is Sasuke doing that is a huge mistake." She narrowed her eyes but then relaxed a bit "I'm sure he'll figure a way out of it like always." Just as she was about to close the door Naruto stopped her "Hey! what's the big idea Naruto?!"

"Sakura-chan you don't get it do you?! Sasuke-teme is about to be married to Karin!" With that said Her eyes widened and she finally realized what everyone was doing here.

"Everyone." Sakura said with a paused with a serious eyes and said "Let's go crash a wedding." and they all sprinted off

**Oh, well imagine,  
as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

As they all reach the doors to the alter Sakura was there first as soon as she put her hand on the door knob she wished she hadn't heard what words they just exchanged to each other

**and I can't help but to hear,  
no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**

"I Love you." said a feminine voice

'That must be that bitch Karin' Sakura thought

"I Love you too" said a more masculine voice

'Sasuke...' Sakura thought again. So Sakura cracks open the door a little bit just to see what's going on. She sees that everyone in the alter is on Karin's side while there is not one single person on Sasuke's.

'Poor Sasuke-kun, he probably didn't tell anyone because he thinks we're not his family.' she thought sadly but accidentally hears the conversation between one of Karin's bridesmaid talking to the waiter.

**"What a beautiful wedding!  
What a beautiful wedding!?, says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame"**

"This wedding is so amazing!" The bridesmaid said "Plus Karin that lucky bitch gets to marry the hottest guy in all of Konoha and the world also one of the richest, Sasuke Uchiha! I can't wait till the "I do's" then I'll see the new Uchiha!"

The waiter just grunted and said "Well I can because I can read people easily and what Karin says is a lie"

This confused the bridesmaid "Huh? What do you mean she's lying and how can you tell this?"

Sakura listened closely curious to what the waiter was going to say to the bridesmaid

"She's a good actress I'll give that." He paused then continued "The reason I know this is because..."

Sakura's eyes widen to the size of saucers when she heard what the waiter says.

"Because the Sasuke's bride is a whore."

**" What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"**

"What?! how can you make such an accusation like that?! You don't even know if it's true!"said the now shocked and upset bridesmaid

"Sorry, but this is no accusation it's the truth! I've been with here when they first got engaged and during the engagement party... she made out with another man and that;s not the worst of it..."

_**(Flashback)**_

Karin was standing outside of the party in the garden while the waiter was coming back from the wedding planning.

"Ms. Anabe-sama (Ann-Knob-bey) what are you doing outside when you should be enjoying the party?" He asked

"Oh um just star gazing and waiting for the wedding that's all." she said suspiciously

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come inside now it's getting late." Trying to persuade her into coming in the Mansion.

"NO!" She said a little to quickly "I mean I'll be in in a minute, I just need some fresh air right now."

He was still not convinced but let it go. "Fine just don't be out too long." He then left and turned the corner but as a spy.

"Psst! Hoshiro-kun! Where are you?" Karin said in a whisper

"Over here! I couldn't let that guy see us." said Hoshiro Takizawa "Why are you doing this if your getting married soon anyways? Not that I mind but I'm just curious don't you love him?"

"No I don't." she said in an uncaring voice "Only thing I love about him is his power and money. Don't worry as soon as were married I'll still be with you and the others, hell I'll probably be getting a divorce soon afterwards and taking everything he owns." she finished smirking evilly

"Damn it! Why are you such an evil bitch! It's a MAJOR turn on!" Hoshiro said haughtily

"Well then let's get out of here! I don't like that bastard anyways! If it was for his wealth, power and almost good looks I wouldn't deal with him. Besides I don't want Uchiha bastards, I want Takizawa angels!" She smile seductively at him

"Well then, let's go make some angels so I can make MY angel sing My name in bed tonight." Hoshiro said while groping her

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get the hell outta here!" with that they left to do something... not appropriate for children

(End of Flashback)

"The worst part it happened all the time and... with different men...everyday."

With that said Sakura couldn't take no more and turned to the others who was equally as disgusted as she was.

**'There is no way in hell or back is this hoe getting my man!'** Sakura and ind inner Sakura thought at the same time. "Are you guys ready?" They all nodded and now wanted to expose Karin for the fraud she really was. "Good, then let's go!" she said bursting threw the doors that went to the altar which caused everyone to turn their heads, even the bride and groom.

**I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

Everybody stared shocked at the ninjas that just crashed the wedding not caring,Sakura and the others came into the altar where the bride and groom was while the others go a take a seat on Sasuke's side of the church.

"Sakura?! asked a shocked but pissed off Sasuke "What the fuck are you guys doing here?! None of you guys were suppose to be here or even know about it! How did you find out?!"

"That's not important right now,but what is important is you need to stop the wedding." Sakura said in a serious voice

"No I don't! Why stop me from getting married to someone I love?! Are you that jealous?!" an angry Sasuke claimed

"No I'm not! I'm doing this to protect you because!..." she paused "Karin is cheating on you and have been from the beginning... she plans to rob you blind for your money and... take everything from you even your power then.. divorce you."

He stared at her like she's crazy while Karin was sweating like crazy

**I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of**

"S-sasuke-kun, you can't believe her! She's just so jealous that I have you and she don't! She's the user not me!" She said trying to hide the truth from Sasuke 'damn how the fuck did she know?!' she thought"Sasuke-kun we been together for a while now and your gonna let us go like that?!" the she started to (fake) crying "You really think I'd do that to you after all she IS the jealous one like you said!" she said still crying (faker)

"Hmm, I can't believe you said did that Sakura... are you really that jealous you tried to sabotage my wedding?!" said an angry Sasuke "Wow. you really are the biggest most jealous bitch in the world that I've ever met, now leave before I kill you all,you hate her so much you'd pull this cheap stunt?! That's low." Then he turned towards her a little "I hate you the most Sakura!" he said in a hateful voice " While Sasuke was saying this, he he heard something behind him and saw Sakura with her head down and a single tear fell out of her eyes. That made him feel a bit guilty for what he said to her.

'Damn it! I didn't mean to make her cry! But then again her and the others are trying to stop me from getting married with Karin with all these lies, I wonder.. would they really do this all out of jealousy or is it the truth?' he thought

Karin on the other hand was smiling happily at the moment

'YES! I'm still in the game! He's wrapped so tight around my fingers he don't even notices it!'

**Oh!  
Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard! That hurt her more that anything that he said that to her '**Come on Saku-Chan! You can do it! just remember he is ours and will always be! Now, how about that secret weapon?**' Inner Sakura said smirking. She turned around to to the others who just looked at her with worried but determined eyes, this just reminded her what the waiter said only a few minutes ago. with that she knew she couldn't get up that easily so she straighten up and smiled to her friends and turned to Sasuke.

"To tell you the truth, I am jealous you picked her over me but, If you don't love me but love another I'm fine with that." she said confidently " But when I know something bad is going tho happen I try and stop it before it does but since I can't, Let me get someone to pour the champagne." she said with a little smirk that went unnoticed except her friends

**Oh!  
Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

"Well then if that's the case then go ahead." Sasuke said in a calm but confused voice

"Right Ibiki! Pour the champagne!" Sakura shouted gleefully while grinning like a mad person which made the bride, the groom, and the bride's side confused, only Sakura and her friends knew what was about to happen.

Ibiki nodded and stood up slowly and looked at the bride's side who sat like stiffs and put them in a genjustsu that made them do whatever he said.

"Stand up" he commanded

They stood and did what they were told

"Slide away from your seats" he commanded again

Again they did what they were told

"Now dance"

Once again they followed his command and started dancing with the Konoha ninjas and the bride and groom is arguing.

**I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

"Sasuke-kun! What that the hell is THIS!" shouting a anything but blushing bride **(A/N: A fucking ugly one at that!)**

"Well how the hell I was suppose to know that this is what she was going to do?! She's also one of the most unpredictable person I know! Plus, She's a second Tsunade!" Sasuke exclaimed

Once Ibiki was bored he made them stop dancing and sit back down in their seats to hear listen to the conversation

**I'd chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

"You know what?! I can't deal with this right now! I'm going out!" Karin yelled and walked out the church then when she walked away, when a guy from the back row jumped out of his seat and followed her out which made Sasuke suspicious.

'What the hell? What is this?! What the hell was that? More importantly what the fuck just happened and WHY is MY bride running off and WHO was THAT GUY!? Was Sakura right is she really cheating on me? If she is, Was she cheating on me this entire time?" Sasuke thought curiously

After seeing this, Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

**I'd chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

"Well do you believe me now or do you still believe me or still need more proof?" she asked seriously

"Hn, still need more proof." he said casually

With that said Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and started to drag him out to were Karin and the mystery guy was and the ninjas of Konoha followed them closely. When they all went in the door, they heard Karin moaning saw Karin and the mystery guy having a deep and heavy make-out session.

"You know you shouldn't do this right? After all, YOU are getting MARRIED today to SASUKE UCHIHA!" they heard the mystery guy say

"Hmpf, I don't care about him, all I care about is is money and power, oh and all my other lovers as well." she said seductively

Sasuke having enough of this went wide eyes then back to normal. Sakura stomped REALLY loud so that Karin and her mystery lover would look at the,when Karin saw Sasuke, her face paled and her blood went cold.

"S-sasuke-kun what are you doing here?! I can explain! " Pointing her finger at Sakura " She made me do it! She made me I swear! She said she was gonna kill me if I didn't!"

**Again.**

"Really? Well I don't believe you after all, you don't care about me, just my wealth and power." he said in a bored expression

Everyone was shocked by this but only Sakura could really see how he's feeling.

'That look in his eyes, they eyes of a hurt man.' she thought and touched his cheek while his hands just held on to hers pressing them closer to his face.

"No Sasuke-kun don't!" Karin yelled "I'm- I'm so sorry I really do love you! I was just pretending!" she yelled desperately

"Lies!" he said harshly are glared hard at her, she only turned her head away. Then he turned to Sakura. "Sakura..." he rasped out. He was in pain, his eyes told all, all the hurt, sadness, betrayal, and most of all regret. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry for not believing in you, for not trusting you! for calling you the biggest most jealous bitch in the world that I've ever met, and to kill you! For saying I hate you! I love you the most Sakura Haruno!" he said with tears starting to fall out his eyes and embraced her in a tight possessive embrace with her

"Sasuke...kun" her arms slowly rose and hugged him back with the same force.

"Sasuke-kun?! No!" Karin yelled desperately trying to get him back 'her' rich man toy back in her grasp

**I'd chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

"Screw you Karin! We don't wanna see your ugly ass around here again!" Yelled Naruto

"Yeah! Next time, think twice before you try to mess with my best friend's love life or you'll be sorry!" yelled a pissed off Ino

"Sakura, I have to find a new nickname for you because right now I'm looking at someone who is TRULY ugly INSIDE and OUT! Isn't that right ugly  
bitch." Sai said pointing at Karin with a smile while holding on to Ino's waist

"Don't ever mess with my friends again our I'll slice you into pieces!" yelled TenTen holding a kunai

"I do believe it is your destiny to leave and your fated not to be with Uchiha or be around us either." said Neji grabbing Ten Ten  
"Troublesome" Shikamaru said "Just leave and don't come back or..."  
"I'll blow you all the way to Kirigarkure! You ugly whore! " Yelled Temari finishing her boyfriend's sentence

"Now get the fuck outta here before I kill you hoe!" Yelled Hinata who was being held back by her boyfriend Naruto while everyone gave her a WTF?! look.

"Damn Hinata-chan you gotta stop doing that, it's turning me on and I might not make it if you keep this up." Naruto said haughtily

Karin just stomped her ugly (in desperate of a pedicure) feet and made a (hideous) pouted face and (an incredibly annoying) whine/screech "Whatever, your not all that!" yelled Karin pissed off that her plans were ruined "I don't care about him anyways." she said out of anger but quickly covered her mouth and spoke again "Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry I didn't mean that! It's a lie! I love you!" she said while pushing Sakura off him and grabbing onto his arm

Sasuke just slips his arm away and pushes her away "No your not, you just showed me your true colors you using conniving bitch! I HATE YOU THE MOST!" he exclaims the last part

**I'd chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

"Sasuke-kun! No! I'm sorry! please forgive me! I love you!" Karin tried desperately

"Well then, it's a one-sided love for you because I love someone else." he walked back over to Sakura and tightly embraced her again "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, you were the only one who really cared for me, the only one who actually love me for me and NOT my money."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun you were being manipulated and used I understand that, but next you want to go off and get married, warn us ahead of time so we don't need to go threw this again." She said with a smile and a light giggle

"Well I don't think that we need to worry about that anymore because... "he got down on one knee in front of Sakura and pulled out a ring **(A/N:REALLY nice ring better then the ring he was going to give Karin)**who was a bit shocked while the others had a look on their faces like they expected it "Sakura Haruno of the Haruno Clan in Konoha Village, would you do the honor of excepting me, Sasuke Uchiha after all the shit I have put you through the past and now and make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" he asked full of emotions

Sakura just stared at him wide eyed "Sasuke-kun are you sure? What about Karin? She-"

"Means absolutely nothing to me anymore just you and no one else." Sasuke finished

"Hey!" Naruto protested in resentment

Sasuke just sighed "In more than a friend dobe a lover per say."

Naruto finally understanding "Ohhhhh! Now I get it! My bad Teme continue on!" he grinned sheepishly and everyone sweat dropped while Sasuke look a bit annoyed

Sasuke sighed and mumbled things under his breath like "Baka" or "When it's his turn I'm tormenting him about it." he cleared his throat and got everyone's attention "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted" He said glaring at Naruto "I love you the most and we cannot be friends any longer"

"But you just said you loved me?" she said in a confused voice

"Let me finish, I can't be your friend anymore because I love you too much also" he said getting down on one knee "I want **you **to marry me and become the new Mrs. Sakura Uchiha!"

"I-I-I accept!" she said while in Sasuke tight embrace once again

"WOO! HOO! GO TEME!" Said a hyperactive Naruto

" GO FOREHEAD!" Said an equally hyperactive Ino

"NOOOOOO!" Wailed a very very miserable terrible looking Karin

"Hmpf, that's what you get bitch!" said a laughing Suigetsu

"Why?! You were the one to follow me out?!" She said in a rude manner

"Rude much? I was going to see if you were okay but then you started glomping me." Sui said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Why did you let me get caught though?! You could've warned me!" She said (screeched)

"Because no one deserves to live the way you were gonna do to Sasuke and I was not gonna let that happen." Sui said seriously

"You know what! I don't care! I'm leaving!" she said walking off but didn't get to far

"Oh Karinnnn" The four of the fearsome five girls chimed together with huge creepy smiles on their faces that could even send the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and hid bitch running "Somebody I know wants to say goodbye to you the most."

"Is it another hot rich guy!" she asked dumbly

"Nope! But the person is hot alright REALLY hot and hot for you as well!" **(A/N: not in THAT way hot! I'd choke myself out before I let that happen in this story! FUCK THAT! *Ahem* continue on.)**

"Then are you gonna stand there all day?! Let me see the hotty!" She exclaimed

"Alright you asked for it!" The four girls split apart to reveal a pissed off Sakura and boy was she red with anger

"Karin...you...die...NOW!" She said while walking slowly to her and her eyes were so red it rivaled the Kyuubi and her voice so cold it's like hell froze over and her body so hot that even the sun didn't stand a chance oh yeah she was a deadly person at the moment

"Co-come on! You have him s-so why hurt me?!" she said shaking with fear

Sakura just let out a dark chuckle that sent chills down everyone's spines "Simple because YOU hurt ME and MY FRIENDS AND TRIED TO TAKE MY MAN! YOU STUPID SLUT! NOW DIE!" and on that note Karin was blasted off to Kirigarkure by Sakura's own two fist

"Damn" everyone whistled

"Now THAT'S the Sakura Haruno that I know and punch a bitch like that! You really are a mini me!" Joked Tsunade and they laughed

""Had to show that bitch who is boss and to NEVER mess with my man again!" she said with a smile

**Again.**

"That's right now come on we have a REAL wedding to plan and BETTER at that!" Ino giggled and hugged her best friend

"That's why your my baby always looking out for others but never looking out for herself" Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up  
"That reminds me why did you have another ring in your pocket?" She asked confused

"It was my mother's ring when I was younger she gave it to me and told me to give it to the most important woman in my life other than her or my family member" he said and mumbled the last part "It was going to be for that thing that you blasted to Kiri but your so much better and not a whore." Sasuke said smiling "Besides, her ring was an engagement ring anyways."

"Your too much Sasuke-kun but when do you wanna get married?" Sakura asked suddenly

""Hmm how about in a few months during the spring time on May 10th?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me" She said and was suddenly kissed by he just recently soon-to-be-groom-now-MY-soon-to-be-groom which didn't go unnoticed by all her friends which earned them wolf whistles and cat calls

"GO TEME! Just don't break her heart anymore or I'll break your face and kick your ass!" Naruto said smiling but seriously  
"We second that notion" said four of the fearsome five kunoichis

"Well if that's the case I promise not to break her heart again for the facts I want my face and my life" everyone laughed "But more importantly because I love her with all my heart for the rest of my life." everyone awed

"Group photo everyone!This is a day to remember! We'll call it 'The day Sasuke Uchiha almost married a whore and finally confessed his love for our cherry blossom of Konoha Sakura Haruno!" "Said Naruto which caused everyone to laugh again

"Alright everyone huddle up!" said Kakashi they did what they were told and surrounded the newly engaged couple on both sides while he set up the camera "Is everyone ready?" They nodded and he set the camera for ten seconds and stood next to his former team "Alright everyone smile!"  
While the others were smiling towards the camera Sasuke was looking intensely at Sakura while Sakura was doing the same.

"I love you." she whispered to Sasuke

"I love you too." he whispered back while he snaked his arms across her waist and slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips just when the camera took the picture which had everyone whooping the new couple

"DAMN IT TEME! STOP BEING A HORNY BASTARD AND TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE RIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed which made the couple break apart

"Fuck off Dobe." he said while nuzzling into Sakura's neck which made her blush

"Fine! but his time NO KISSING!" Naruto he said looking at the guilty couple

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said while placing his arms around Sakura again

"Great! Now smile!" he while glaring at Sasuke " And no kissing!" Sasuke just sighed

"Just take the picture already." Sasuke huffed then Naruto made a clone and jumped back in to take the picture

"Smile everyone!" yelled Naruto's clone everyone smiled while Sasuke slipped a sneaky arm around Sakura's waist again and made her smile even more "Now say Cheese!" the clone yelled again

"Cheese!" everyone chimed together except our anti-social friends *ahem* Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Ibiki butstill smiled happily.

"I WANT A COPY OF THAT!" Screamed Naruto and Ino

"Yeah yeah yeah, we'll get them done soon and EVERYONE can see!" said Ino

"Yep! Now that this is all done, how about we start planning a wedding, Sasuke? Sakura? You ready for this?" asked their former sensei asked

"Don't worry Kakashi, we are!" Said a happy Sakura

"We're ready Kakashi." Sasuke said and smiled and turned to Sakura and kissed her one her temple "We are."

"Well then If that's the case, then lets get this wedding planning thing started!" Yelled Naruto and with that, they all left back to the village to plan the wedding for the new Mr. and

**Again.**

**Well people this is my first story! No flames please but criticism is advised I might add a sequel or another chapter for this one if you guys want! Well don't forget to review and STAY SASUSAKU! **


End file.
